A robot may include one or more end-effectors that allow the robot to act on objects. In some cases, an end-effector may be coupled to an arm of a robot. The robot can operate the arm to extend and position the end-effector to act on an object. The robot must typically provide a stable base to counter any forces that robot may experience when operating the arm and/or end-effector.